time-travel kids
by Liongirlxx
Summary: Rose, Scorpius, James, Albus, Lily, Hugo, Fred II, Roxanne, Teddy, Victoire and Olivia find Hermione's time turner and accidentally travel back in time to Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts. What will Harry and the others think? Will Romance blossom? Who is Olivia? And are they the only ones that come to visit? Can the save a few lives on the way? And will they get back?
1. Chapter 1

Time-travel kids!

Hi, I wanted to make a time travel fic, I hope you like it.

Xx

I do not own Harry Potter, otherwise Fred would have lived!

Rose, Scorpius, James, Albus, Lily, Hugo, Fred II, Roxanne, Teddy, Victoire and Olivia find Hermione's time turner and accidentally travel back in time to Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts.

What will Harry and the others think?

Will Romance blossom?

Who is Olivia?

And are they the only ones that come to visit?

Can the save a few lives on the way?

And will they get back?

Chapter 1: back in time

Olivia's pov:

Let me introduce myself,

I am Olivia Luna Longbottem, or Weasley because I recently found out that my dad is not Neville longbottem…but Fredrick Weasley.

My parents are Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom

Fredrick weasley is my real dad but I never knew him.

I am 14 years old

I'm in Gryffindor

And I am the beater in the Gryffinder quidditch team.

My best friends are Rose weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter, Teddy Lupin and Victoire weasley.

my boyfriend is James Potter.

And I am part of the 2nd Marauders.

It is 2020 and I am going to start my 4th year at hogwarts AGAIN.

I remember it well, my 14th birthday.

It was in 2012 and my best friends Victoire and Teddy were there with me

It was a summer day and I was super exited, mom bought me an expensive dress and I had the biggest party.

I didn't know why I could have such a big party and mom acted a little weird but I didn't think about it very much until in the middle of my party I started glowing and ever since that day, 1 August 2012, I didn't get older.

Mom explained that in the war she was fully pregnant with me and a deatheater caused a curse that makes you 14 again, but exept for hitting mom, the spell hit me, causing me to not grow older than 14.

Yesterday it was my 14th birthday, AGAIN!

**8.30 AM**

I just woke up and I decided to wake mom and dad early because we are going to James birthday party and I want to be there on time.

I walk into there room and scream "MOM, DAD NARGELS ARE TRYING TO EAT MY BRAIN!"

Mom jumps out of bed and runs towards me as fast as she can screaming "don't touch my daughter stupid nargels".

"I'm kidding" mom looks at me and walks away disappointed.

"don't scare your mom like that" Neville says

Breakfast went rather quickly, I put my new blue dress on and we apperate to grimmauld place 12.

**10.00 AM at grimmauld place 12**

Rose, Scorpius, James, Albus, Lily, Hugo, Fred II, Roxanne, Teddy, Victoire and I are in the attic of grimmauld place and Rose brought something.

"look what I found in mom's office" she says showing a necklace with an hourglass in it.

"what does it do?" Scorpius said but before rose can reply James grabs it out of her hand and says "who cares? Lets try" he touches the hourglass and the room starts spinning.

"NOOOOOO" lily, rose, Victoire, teddy and I scream at the same time, but it is to late.

That thing in James his hands was a time turner and it took us 25 years back in time.

**1995 grimmauld place 12 Fred's pov**

Harry just had his trial and he got off, so George and I decided that we should celebrate that.

We decorated the room and bought fire whiskey and butterbeer.

In the middle of celebrating a blue light appears and suddenly 11 kids fall on the floor out of nowhere.

I grab my wand and the kids start talking.

"Get of me lily," the red bushy haired girl says.

"I can't, Scorpius is lying on me" the girl named lily says.

"James, get of me" says a girl looking like Luna but with red hair.

"that is not what you said last night" James says.

"gross James" the girl reply's while she starts hitting him

"who are you?" Mad-eye asks

"are you death eaters?" Harry asks

"what? No, dad don't you recognize us?" the little redhead named lily says

"lily, that thing that James grabbed was a time turner and it took us back in time, which year is it by the way?" the girl that looks like Luna said.

"August 2, 1995"

"you idiot" she starts, looking at James "you took us 25 years back in time, and you broke the time turner"

" can we talk about that later I think we should introduce ourselves." the replica of Harry says " I am Albus Severus Potter, I am going to start my 4th year at Hogwarts, I am in Gryffindor and I play seeker in the Gryffindor quidditch team and I am one third of the second golden trio"

"I am his little sister, my name is Lily Luna Potter, I am in Ravenclaw, I am going to start my 2nd year and I don't play quidditch."

"I am their older brother my name is James Sirius Potter, I am in Gryffindor, I am going to start my 5th year and I play beater in the Gryffindor quidditch team. Oh and our parents are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley and I am the leader of the 2nd marauders"

"my turn, I am Hugo Weasley, I am also going to start my 2nd year at Hogwarts, I am also in Ravenclaw and I don't play quidditch"

" I am Rose Weasley, I am going to start my 4th year at Hogwarts, I am also in Gryffindor, no quidditch and my parents are Hermione Granger and Ron weasley and I am one third of the 2nd golden trio"

I look at ron and hermione and they are blushing furiously.

"my name is Scorpius….Malfoy" before he can go on everyone points their wands at them, rose, Albus and the girl that looks like Luna go stand in front of him.

"don't hurt him, his family is different in the future"

Everyone lowers his wand and they move on.

"I am in Gryffindor and I am going to start my 4th year, and I am a chaser in the Gryffindor quidditch team and I am one third of the second golden trio and my parents are draco Malfoy and Astoria greengrass"

" I am Teddy Remus Lupin, I am 22 years old, I am a metamorphagus, and I am married to Victoire weasley and my parents are Remus lupin and Nymphedora tonks"

" I am Victoire Weasley, I am 21 years old, I am married to Teddy and my parents are Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour"

"I am Roxanne Weasley, I am going to start my last year at Hogwarts, I am in Gryffindor and I don't play quidditch"

" I am her little brother, my name is Fred weasley II, I am in my 5th year and I am in Gryffindor, I am a beater and I am part of the second marauders, my parents are George weasley and Angelina Johnson"

My eyes widen as I hear that my own brother is going to marry my girlfriend.

I scream "GIRLFRIEND THIEF!"

"why would I do that?"

"you guys were in grief over…" before fred could finish lily slaps him and gives him a look that says 'shut up!'.

"we should move on." The girl that looks like Luna says

" I am Olivia…..uhh…weasley or Longbottem or I should just say Lovegood I am not sure" there is a pause and then she says "I am in Gryffindor 4th year AGAIN, long story, I am dating James and play beater, I am also part of the second Marauders, my mom is Luna Lovegood and my dad is…well I am not sure if I should say the man that raised me or my biological dad, I just say them both, the dad that raised me is Neville Longbottom but my biological dad is Fred Weasley"

I am shocked, I have a daughter with Luna!

And I didn't raise her!

"YOU WALKED OUT ON YOUR OWN CHILD, HOW COULD YOU FRED!" ginny screams furious

"he didn't walk out" Olivia says

"he didn't? then how come he didn't raise you?"

"because…..because he died!"

I started feeling dizzy and suddenly I fainted.

Well what did you guys think?

Please review!

Xx liongirlxx

p.s. I already started double double twin trouble but I am not done with the 1st chapter yet. It is just very busy.

Love you guys x


	2. awkward breakups and new visitors

_Chapter 2:_

_More visitors and awkward breakups_

_I hope you like this chapter._

_Don't look at the grammar and spelling mistakes please_

_I do not own HP ( if I did there would be more books and films)_

_Enjoy xx_

_Last time…._

"_NOOOOOO" lily, rose, Victoire, teddy and I scream at the same time, but it is to late._

_That thing in James his hands was a time turner and it took us 25 years back in time._

"_YOU WALKED OUT ON YOUR OWN CHILD, HOW COULD YOU FRED!" ginny screams furious_

"_he didn't walk out" Olivia says_

"_he didn't? then how come he didn't raise you?"_

"_because…..because he died!"_

_I started feeling dizzy and suddenly I fainted._

_Now….._

Olivia's pov

It is 20 minutes after Fred fainted….I knew I should not have told him!

Everyone has left the room, it is just me and dad.

Oh he is waking up

"Dad?" I ask "you okay?"

"not really" he smiles weakly while he says that.

"hey…" Ginny starts "you said you were dating james….right"

"yeah…" I give her a confused look.

"and he is my son right….?"

"yeah…"

" then you are dating your nephew"

My eyes widen when she says that, I hadn't even thought of that, crap I AM dating my nephew…..gross!

And without saying anything I walk away.

James walks up to me and kisses my cheek…. What should I do?

"james I think we have to discus something" he gives me a confused look as we walk into the kitchen.

"whats up?" he asks nervous

"well…I just realized that we you're my nephew…..isn't it weird that we are dating?"

His eyes widen and he just stares at me, after a minute or two he starts talking again.

"this is horrible…. I can't date family…..that is just desperate…and I was already just desperate when I asked you out….but I can't ignore these feelings…"

"I know how you feel…." It needed some time to sink in but then I realized "heyy… so you only went out with me because you were desperate…..am I not good enough for you?"

"uhh.. that is not what I meant…I like you a lot…you know that right?"

" I like you too"

"but?"

"I think we should breakup"

"why"

"because we are family… I can't date family… that is wrong"

"you are right"

"friends?"

"best friends!"

We hug each other and I leave to look where Scorpius, Albus and Rose went.

After 5 minutes of looking I found them in uncle Harry and Ron's room with Fred II, Harry, Ron, Lily, Hugo and Roxanne.

I hear that they are telling the story about the time we went to the muggle zoo and Roxanne turned the zookeeper into a monkey because she couldn't feed the elephant, though we couldn't blame her, she was 7.

"and then dad and uncle ron had to turn him back, but he ran away and we never found him!" Roxanne said and everyone started laughing, including me.

By now everyone noticed I came in and Rose can instantly see that I am sad.

"what is wrong?" she asks

"I broke up with james"

"WHY" everyone asks at the same time.

"well, maybe because he is my nephew?"

"ohh yeah that is right, we forgot" Rose said.

"are you going to look for a way to turn 15 in this time period?" Albus said, trying to change the subject

"what do you mean?" Harry asks

"when mom was pregnant with me it was the middle of the wizarding war and…mom wanted to fight so the fully pregnant woman decided to just do it and fought and then a death eater tried to turn her in to a 2 year old girl by using a spell that makes you 14 years younger, but the spell didn't hit mom but it hit me, but because I wasn't born yet I couldn't turn into a -14 year old girl so the spell changed purposes and changed into a spell that makes you not turn older than 14. so I have to find a way to turn 15 again"

"how long have you been 14?" Uncle Ron asks

"7 years, I am 3 months older than Victoire"

"wow!"

Only now I see that dad, aunt hermione, aunt Ginny, uncle George and mr. and Mrs. weasley have been listening to the story.

A minute later also James, Teddy, Victoire, Remus, Sirius, Nymphedora, Charlie and bill come inside the room and we talk about all the great memory's we have.

By now also Remus, Nymphedora and Sirius know that they are going to die.

Suddenly we hear a loud pop and a blue light appears, 5 seconds later 4 kids are lying on the ground.

**James's pov (Harry's dad)**

"SIRIUS WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" lily(Harry's mom)

"nothing I swear and James, GET OF MY BUTT" Sirius reply's

"guys, we've got company" Remus reply's

I stand up and see a lot of people looking at me, some of them look a awful lot like me and others look like lily+ there is an older version and a replica from Remus and an older version of Sirius.

"oh my god, you are me!" young Sirius said.

"uh oh" says the little lily

After 10 minutes of being explained that we are in the future, that lily and I are dead, that my grandchildren have traveled from the far future to here and that I've got a son all I can do is stare at the people in front of me.

"you oke mate" young Sirius asks.

"yeah, I guess"

"heyy" Lily ( Harry's mom) starts "how are we going to do that with Hogwarts?"

"yeah it starts in 2 days" my son Harry said.

Everyone thinks for a while and then Remus (adult) said

"I guess I can talk to Dumbledore about that, I was going to visit him anyway."

"okay, that is fine with me, do we have to go book shopping now?" the two lily's said at exactly the same time.

"yeah, lets do that!" Mrs. Weasley said and all the kids stood up to go book shopping.

I wasn't that exited, but I had to, so I stood up and walked after them.

**In diagon alley Scorpius pov.**

"I've got everything, how about you guys?" I asked everyone.

"yeah" they all said.

"Scorpius look, your dad" Albus said pointing at a boy with the same platinum blond hair as him and the same grey eyes.

"yeah that is my dad" I said but I said it a little to loud and the he walked up to us.

"oh boy, we are in big trouble" Albus said.

A/n

What did you think?

What do you think Dumbledore should say?

Should they tell draco?

Please review or I'll die :(

xxx


	3. Chapter 3: going to hogwarts

Chapter 3: he knows!

_Heyy I hope you like it!_

_I do not own harry potter!_

…

_Last time:_

"_yeah that is my dad" I said a little to loud and he walked up to us_

"_uh oh, we are in trouble" albus said._

**Scorpius pov:**

"did you just call me your dad?" draco asked

"no…." I say but I know he isn't going to buy it.

"I heard what you said, don't lie!" he screams

"okay we will say the truth" Albus says

" what are you doing" I whisper in Albus' ear.

"I don't know"

"shall we tell him"

"yeah I think we have to."

"okay"

After we told him the entire story all he could do was look at us with his eyes wide open.

"so….you are my son and I am friends with pothead and weaselbe?"

"pretty much"

"this is so weird"

"welcome to the lifes of the 2nd generation!" Albus says.

"what do you mean?"

"well, 1. we are friends with malfoys. 2. my brother dated our cousin. 3. my cousin isn't able to get older then 14. 4. we are in the past with our teen parents and grand parents. 5. we are going to Hogwarts 11 years before I am born. And 6. I am pretty sure my cousin is falling in love with teen Sirius."

"yeah that is weird" and with we walked laughing to all the shops we had to go to and after that we reunited with the group.

"what is HE doing here" ron screamed out pointing at draco

"we told him everything" I say to ron and I see that he is getting angry.

"why did you do that? If you tell him we can also just walk up to voldemort and tell him everything" he screamed

"don't talk about my dad like that!" I screamed back.

We got into a little fight but stopped after we saw mrs. Weasley coming.

"oh draco, how…nice to see you dear" I could hear the confusion in her voice.

Suddenly something hit me, dad had told me ones that he wasn't allowed to leave the house all alone so I asked "dad? Why are you here all by yourself?"

"I… uh… well I walked away from home"

"why?" I ask him even though I already know why because dad once told me.

"dad wants me to become a death eater and I don't want that"

"oh well, I think you can stay with us until we go to Hogwarts" Lily II said with a huge smile on her face, I know that she had a crush on me last year and when I started dating rose she got really sad, now I think she is going to try and date my dad.

"uh of course dear, I am sure we can manage something." Mrs. Weasley said

"thank you Mrs. Weasley" dad nodded gratefully and flood with us to grimmauld place.

**Young Sirius pov:**

I see Olivia glancing at me all the time, I think she fancies me already.

She is from 40 years in the future, but I don't care I am just going to snog her.

We just arrived at grimmauld place and I grab her hand and walk to my old room.

"what's up?" she asks me as she looks at me with her beautiful, innocent eyes.

Without thinking I grab her and start kissing her.

She is shocked for a while but then starts kissing back, we do that for a while and then when we stop we look at each other and smile.

Wow she was really good.

"we have to go downstairs, the meeting is going to start" she said breathless.

Together we walk downstairs and go see the rest of the family, but I see older me looking at me rather angry.

'does he know' I think

"excuse me, I have to speak to younger me for a second" older me said as he stood up and dragged me out of the room.

When we were around the corner he said "you can't just go around snogging people from the future!"

"two things, 1. how did you know that? And 2. _we_ can't go around snogging people from the future" I corrected him

"_we _have that look on our face after we snogged someone and you and Olivia walked into the room together" he said revering to the look on my face.

With that he walked away disappointed.

I didn't care though, I saw that the meeting was over and grabbed Olivia again and brought her to my room, while I did that she was giggling like a little schoolgirl.

**Lily II's pov:**

While the adults were at the meeting I decided to visit Draco.

I knocked on his door and thought I heard him say come in, so I opened the door to see him standing in his boxers.

" I said 'don't come in'" he screams at me

"sorry" I wanted to get out of his room but before I could he said "it is okay, sit down"

"so, are you friends with my son?" he asks

"a little bit, I had a huge crush on him before he started dating Rose, now I like someone else"

"really, bummer I thought you were pretty cute" I blushed after he said that.

He wanted to start talking again but before he could I said "shut up and kiss me"

With that said our lips locked and we started kissing passionately.

'oh my gosh, this is so wrong but it feels so good' I thought.

We stopped and just stared at each other for a while and he said "nobody can know about this"

" I know"

And we started kissing again.

**The next morning**

"sweetie's, we have to leave" I heard grandma scream from downstairs.

I woke up in an unfamiliar room, with luckily still all my clothes on.

I look next to me and see draco lying there, and then I remembered everything from last night again.

"draco, wake up" I whispered at him

"hey lils, are we leaving already?"

"Yeah lets go downstairs"

We walked downstairs and see that already everyone is there.

We flood to the platform and all got on the train.

My life was great!

**Fate's pov**

We can't have that, can't we?

She thinks her life is great, well then she doesn't know what is going to hit her!

I laughed for a while and thought 'the adventure has just began, cause it all starts now that they are going to Hogwarts'

**a/n what did you think?**

**Please review!**


End file.
